USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Raumschiff der ''Constitution''-Klasse und brach in den 2240ern zu ihrem Jungfernflug auf. Durch ihre berühmten Kommandanten und den ebenfalls hoch angesehenen Fünf-Jahres-Missionen zählt sie zweifelsohne zu den berühmtesten Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte. Besonders unter Captain James T. Kirk vollzog sie zahlreiche Erstkontakte zu neuen Spezies, unternahm mehrere Zeitreisen und war auch in vielen militärischen Auseinandersetzungen involviert. Zwischen 2270-2272 wird an der Enterprise eine umfangreiche Umbaumaßnahme durchgeführt, die das äußere Erscheinungsbild stark verändert. Ihre letzte offizielle Mission führt das nunmehr 40 Jahre alte Schiff im Jahr 2285 in den Mutara-Sektor, als sie auf einer Schulungsmission zu einer wichtigen Mission abkommandiert wird, ehe sie nach einem schweren Gefecht in den Raumdock zurückkehrt und ausgemustert werden soll. Allerdings wird das Schiff von Admiral Kirk von dort entwendet und von ihm schließlich über Genesis durch die Selbstzerstörung zerstört wird. Besatzung Kommandostab 2245-2250er * Kommandant: ** Captain Robert April (2245-2250er) 2250er-2265 * Kommandant: ** Captain Christopher Pike (2250er-2265) * Erster Offizier: ** "Nummer Eins" (2250er) * Erster Medizinischer Offizier: ** Doktor Phillip Boyce (2250er) * Navigator: ** Lieutenant José Tyler 2265-2270 * Kommandant: ** Captain James Tiberius Kirk (2265-2270) * Erster Offizier: ** Lieutenant Commander, später Commander Spock (2265 bis 2270) * Chefingenieur: ** Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Erster Medizinischer Offizier: ** Doktor Mark Piper (2265) ** Doktor Leonard H. McCoy (2266-2270) * Steuermann: ** Lieutenant Lee Kelso (2265) ** Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2266-2270) * Kommunikationsoffizier: ** Lieutenant Alden (2265) ** Lieutenant Uhura (2266-2270) * Sicherheitschef: ** Lieutenant Commander Giotto (2267) * Navigator: ** Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (2265) ** Ensign Pavel Chekov (2267-2269) ** Lieutenant Arex (2269-2270) 2270-2285 * Kommandanten: ** Captain Willard Decker (2270-2273) ** Admiral James T. Kirk (2273-2270er) ** Captain Spock (2270er-2285) ** Admiral James T. Kirk (2285) * Erster Offizier: ** Commander Willard Decker (2273) * Wissenschaftsoffizier: ** Lieutenant Commander, später Commander Spock (2250er bis 2273) * Chefingenieur: ** Commander, später Captain Montgomery Scott * Erster Medizinischer Offizier: ** Doktor Christine Chapel (2270-2273) ** Doktor Leonard H. McCoy (2273-2285) * Steuermann: ** Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (2266-2270) * Kommunikationsoffizier: ** Lieutenant Uhura (2270-2285) * Navigator: ** Lieutenant Ilia (2272) Mannschaft Innerhalb der Mannschaft gibt es Besatzungsmitglieder, die ausgebildete Feuerwehrmänner sind. ( ) Eine ausführliche Liste ist unter [[Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Liste der Crew der USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] zu finden.'' Shuttles * Copernicus * Galileo Weitere sind unter Liste der Shuttles der Föderation zu finden. Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * An Bord dient als Erster Offizier Commander Spock, der einzige Mensch-Vulkanier-Hybrid der Sternenflotte seiner Zeit * Sie gehört zu den wenigen Schiffen, die es erfolgreich geschafft haben, die Galaktische Barriere zu durchqueren. ( ) * In ihrer Dienstzeit hat sie mehrere erfolgreiche Zeitreisen unternommen, wie beispielsweise auf die Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts. ( ) * Sie war das einzige Schiff der Sternenflotte, welches den verbotenen Planeten Talos IV besuchte, 2254 unter Captain Pike und 2367 unter Captain Kirk. ( ) Technische Ausstattung Die Enterprise hat 14 wissenschaftliche Abteilungen und die besten Geräte und Computer der Flotte. ( ) Geschichte Anfänge Die Enterprise läuft in den 2240ern in der San-Francisco-Flottenwerft vom Stapel und ist eines von zwölf Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse, die von der UESPA für die Sternenflotte gebaut worden sind. Während ihrer Dienstzeit wurde das Schiff mehrmals überholt, der größte Umbau fand jedoch in den Jahren 2270 bis 2272 statt, wobei fast jedes System ersetzt und die Hüllenstruktur komplett neu konstruiert wurde. :siehe auch Generalüberholung Missionen Siehe auch: Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), Liste der Erstkontakte 2254 thumb|Talos IV im Jahr 2254 Die Enterprise kehrte unter dem Kommando von Captain Pike von einer schwierigen Mission aus dem Rigel-System zurück, als man das Notsignal eines vor 18 Jahren verschollenen Raumschiffs auffing – der [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]]. Als man ihm nachging, entdeckte ein Landetrupp zunächst eine kleine Siedlung der Überlebenden auf Talos IV, die sich jedoch als Illusion der Talosianer herausstellten. Mit ihr bezweckten die Bewohner des Planeten, Captain Pike zu entführen und mit der einzigen wirklichen Überlebenden Vina zusammenzuführen, um die Reife der Menschen zu testen. Erst nach einigen Strapazen und der Entführung von Pikes Nummer Eins und Signalmeister J.M. Colt gelang es Captain Pike sich und die anderen zu befreien. Allerdings blieb Vina zurück, denn ihre Schönheit ist ebenfalls nur eine Illusion, welche aufrechterhalten wurde, da Vina den Absturz zwar überlebt hatte, aber von den Talosianern nur zusammengeflickt wurde. ( ) 2265 thumb|Die Galaktische Barriere. Bei Sternzeit 1312,4 unternimmt die Enterprise ihre erste Mission unter dem neuen Kommandanten Captain Kirk. Nachdem das Schiff eine Notfallboje der lang verschollenen [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] entdeckt, wird sie durch die Informationen der Boje darüber unterrichtet, welche Katastrophe die Valiant einst zerstört hatte. Um dem nachzugehen, nimmt die Enterprise Kurs auf den Rand der eigenen Galaxie, wo sie schließlich mit einem merkwürdigen Kraftfeld in Kontakt gerät, welches später bei Mitchell merkwürdige Veränderungen bewirkt. Als seine physischen und psychischen Kräfte immer größer und gefährlicher werden, entschließt sich Kirk dazu, ihn auf dem unbewohnten Planeten Delta Vega auszusetzen. Da Mitchells Kräfte sich jedoch permant weiter verstärken, kann Kirk ihn schließlich nur mit Hilfe von Doktor Elizabeth Dehner aufhalten und töten. ( ) Nach diesem Vorfall findet ein großer Wechsel innerhalb der Führungsoffiziere statt. Commander Spock bleibt weiterhin Wissenschaftsoffizier, wird aber gleichzeitig der neue Erste Offizier. Doktor Mark Piper wird durch Doktor McCoy ersetzt. Lieutenant Uhura wird neuer Kommunikationsoffizier, während Lieutenant Sulu als neuer Steuermann eingesetzt wird. Für die Position des Navigators wird hingegen kein fester Offizier eingeteilt. 2266 thumb|Balok, ein Repräsentant der Ersten Föderation Zu Beginn des zweiten Jahres unter Kirks Kommando stellt die Enterprise einen ersten Kontakt zur Ersten Föderation her, als das Schiff von Captain Balok und seinem gewaltigen Raumschiff, die ''Fesarius'', festgehalten wird. Nachdem es Captain Kirk durch einen Bluff gelingt, dem Gegner zu entkommen, kann er wenig später einen erfolgreichen persönlichen Kontakt zu Balok etablieren. ( ) Einige Wochen später hat die Enterprise seit 100 Jahren erstmals wieder Kontakt zu den Romulanern in Form eines getarnten Bird-of-Prey. Dieser jedoch hat bereits vier Außenposten der Sternenflotte entlang Romulanischen Neutralen Zone zerstört. Möglich war dies durch einen neuartigen Plasmatorpedo, bei dem die Verteidigungssysteme der Außenposten relativ wirkungslos waren. Jedoch benötigt die neue Tarnvorrichtung der Romulaner viel Energie, wodurch sie nur zeitweise einsatzfähig ist. Diesen Nachteil macht sich Kirk schließlich zu Nutze und schafft es in einem Katz und Maus Spiel, den Gegner auszuschalten. Da der romulanische Kommandant es jedoch als ehrlos ansieht, als Verlierer nach Hause zurückzukehren, aktiviert er am Ende die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes. ( ) Auf dem Planeten Exo III begegnet die Besatzung der Enterprise dem verschwundenen Doktor Roger Korby treffen. Während seines Aufenthaltes hatte Korby einen hochentwickelten Androiden-Duplikator entdeckt, mit dem es relativ einfach war, funktionierende Androiden herzustellen. Allerdings stellt sich im Verlauf des Besuchs heraus, dass Doktor Korby in Wirklichkeit nur ein Android ist. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 2817,6 erhält die Enterprise eine Nachricht von Thomas Leighton, der zu den wenigen Überlebenden des Massakers von Tarsus IV gehört. Leighton glaubt, dass der Anführer einer Theatergruppe in Wirklichkeit Kodos ist, der einst für das Massaker verantwortlich war. Als Kirk die Gruppe schließlich auf sein Schiff einlädt, bewahrheitet sich wenig später durch eine Stimmenanalyse der Verdacht. Jedoch hatte Lenore Karidian, die Tochter von Kodos, zuvor die letzten Zeugen des Massakers getötet. Nachdem man versucht, sie unter Arrest zu stellen, erschießt sie ausversehen ihren Vater. ( ) Als sich die Enterprise bei Sternenbasis M11 aufhält, entführt Commander Spock seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten Fleet Captain Christopher Pike und das Schiff, um ihn nach Talos IV zu bringen, obwohl der Anflug dieses Planeten bei Todesstrafe verboten ist. Während einer Anhörung zu Spocks Taten wird klar, warum er diese Handlungen begangen hat. Da Captain Pike vor einiger Zeit schwer verletzt wurde, erhoffte sich Spock von dieser Aktion, dass er durch die Talosianer wieder ein menschenwürdiges Leben führen könnte. ( ) Gegen Ende des zweiten Jahres steuert die Enterprise den geheimnisvollen Vergnügungsplanet an, der sich in der Omicron-Delta-Region befindet. Während ein Außenteam den Planeten erkundet, um dort Landurlaub zu machen, stellt sich schnell heraus, dass der Planet ungeahnte Gefahren birgt. Alle Mitglieder des Landetrupp haben daraufhin merkwürdige Visionen. Bald schon wird ihnen klar, dass der Planet geheimnisvolle und gefährliche Kräfte besitzt: Gedanken werden in Realität umgewandelt. ( ) 2267 Bei Sternzeit 2947,3 muss sich Captain Kirk auf Sternenbasis 11 als erster Captain der Sternenflotte einem Kriegsgericht stellen, wo er sich für den Tod von Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney verantworten muss. Während der Verhandlung stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Finney seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, um sich bei Kirk dafür zu rächen, dass durch seine damalige Meldung Finney bei der Beförderung übergangen worden ist. ( ) Kurz darauf trifft die Enterprise auf dem Planeten Gothos ein mächtiges Wesen, dass sich selbst "Trelane" nennt. Obwohl das Schiff mehrmals versucht zu entkommen, kann die Enterprise jedoch nichts gegen Trelanes übernatürliche Fähigkeiten unternehmen. Erst als im letzten Moment die Eltern von Trelane eingriffen, kann größeres Unheil von dem Sternenflottenschiff abgehalten werden. ( ) thumb|Der Horchposten auf [[Cestus III nach dem Angriff der Gorn.]] Nachdem die Enterprise auf einen Notruf des Horchpostens auf Cestus III reagiert hat, verfolgt man ein Schiff der Gorn in das Territorium der Metronern. Diese bringen Kirk und den gegnerischen Gorn-Kommnandanten auf einen Planeten, auf dem sie gegeneinander kämpfen sollen. Letztlich gewinnt Kirk gegen den physisch überlegenen Gorn aufgrund seines Erfindungsreichtums, lässt in aber am Leben. Dieses Verhalten beeindruckt die Metroner schließlich so sehr, dass sie beide Schiffe daraufhin freilassen, aber aus ihrem Gebiet schleudern. ( ) [[Bild:SS_Botany_Bay.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise entdeckt die Botany Bay.]] Einige Zeit später entdeckt die Enterprise im Mutara-Sektor die lange verschollene [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. An Bord befinden mehrere genetisch "verbesserte" Menschen, die sich im Kälteschlaf befinden. Als ihr Anführer Khan Noonien Singh aus der Stasis geholt wird, nutzt er Kirks Gastfreundschaft später aus, um die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu erlangen. Jedoch können Khan und seine wieder erwachten Gefolgsleute im letzten Moment von Captain Kirk überwältigt werden, der sie daraufhin nach Ceti Alpha V ins Exil schickt. ( ) Auf einer diplomatischen Mission gerät die Besatzung der Enterprise unfreiwillig in den Krieg zwischen den Planeten Eminiar VII und Vendikar. Allerdings findet dieser Krieg lediglich über Computer statt, wobei der Computer nach jedem erfolgtem Angriff die Totenquote errechnet, welche dann durch spezielle Todeskammern realisiert wird. Während des Aufenthaltes auf dem Planeten Eminiar VII gelingt es Captain Kirk wenig später, den Krieg zu beenden und einen diplomatischen Dialog zu etablieren. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 3196,1 entdeckt die Enterprise in den Pergium-Minen auf Janus VI die erste auf Silikon basierende Lebensform namens Horta. ( ) thumb|Die Klingonen starten die Invasion von [[Organia.]] Als sich der kalte Krieg zwischen dem klingonischen Reich und der Föderation zuspitzt, wird die Enterprise nach Organia geschickt, um die Bevölkerung vor einer möglichen Invasion seitens der Klingonen zu schützen. Als den Klingonen jedoch wenig später eine erfolgreiche Invasion gelingt, offenbaren die Organier schließlich ihre wahre Natur und beenden den Krieg mit ihren übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Desweiteren erlegen sie den beiden Großmächten den Vertrag von Organia auf. ( ) Später erreicht die Enterprise die Deneva-Kolonie. Während ihres Aufenthalts wird der Landetrupp von unbekannten Neuralparasiten angegriffen, die bereits viele der Kolonisten getötet haben. Es gelingt cchließlich Doktor McCoy und Commander Spock, eine geeignete Methode zu entwicklen, um die Parasiten erfolgreich zu vernichten. ( ) [[Bild:Planeten-Killer.jpg|thumb|Der Planeten-Killer feuert auf die Enterprise.]] Die Enterprise wird schließlich damit beauftragt, das Verschwinden der [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] zu untersuchen, das zuvor von einer gewaltigen automatischen Waffe angegriffen wurde. Da die Außenhülle aus purem Neutronium besteht, sind die Verteidigungssysteme beider Schiffe wirkungslos. Erst als der labile Commodore Decker einen letzten verzweifelten Angriff startet, bei dem er schließlich sein Leben verliert, kann die Enterprise anhand dieser Handlung eine geeignete Methode entwickeln, um dieses gefährliche Objekt funktionsunfähig zu machen. ( ) [[Bild:Terranische_Offiziere.jpg|thumb|Captain Kirk auf der [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]].]] Der Landetrupp der Enterprise gelangt durch einen Transporterunfall in ein fremdartiges Spiegeluniversum. Dort existiert keine friedliche Föderation der Vereinten Planeten, sondern das terranische Imperium, das mit grausamer Härte über einen Großteil des Alpha-Quadranten herrscht. Die dortige [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] stellte das Prestigeobjekt des Empires dar, welches von einem machthungrigen und barbarischen Gegenstück von Captain Kirk befehligt wird. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 3219,8 müssen Kirk, Spock und McCoy mit ihrem Shuttle auf einem kleinen Planetoiden notlanden. Dabei werden sie von einem jungen Mann begrüßt, der sich später als Zefram Cochrane, dem Erfinder des Warpantriebs, herausstellt. Nur durch die Hilfe des "Companion", einer unsterblichen Lebensform, gelang es Cochrane auf dieser Welt zu überleben. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 3478,2 besucht ein Außenteam der Enterprise die Forschungseinrichtung auf Gamma Hydra IV. Als das Außenteam auf das Schiff zurückkehrt, beginnt Kirk sowie der Rest des Außenteams damit rapide zu altern. Daraufhin übernimmt später der an Bord befindliche Commodore Stocker das Kommando, wobei er jedoch gegen plötzlich angreifende romulanische Bird-of-Prey aufgrund seiner mangelnden Erfahrung handlungsunfähig ist. Erst im letzten Moment kann Doktor McCoy ein wirksames Heilmittel entwickeln. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 3541,9 entdeckt die Enterprise die alte Raumsonde Nomad wieder, die seit dem 20. Jahrhundert als verschollen galt. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 4523,6 wird die Enterprise zur Raumstation K-7 berufen, die sich in der Nähe zur klingonischen Grenze befindet. Dabei deckt die Besatzung mit Hilfe der Tribbles ein geheimes Komplott der Klingonen auf, die heimlich die lebenswichtige Getreidelieferung für den Sherman-Planeten vergiftet hatten. ( ) 2268 Bei Sternzeit 4598,0 stellt die Enterprise fest, dass die Entwicklung des Volkes auf dem Planeten Sigma Iotia II durch einen damaligen Besuch der [[USS Horizon|USS Horizon]] kontaminiert worden ist. Dadurch hat sich auf dem Planeten eine verbrecherische Gesellschaft entwickelt, die sich stark an die 20er Jahre von Chicago orientiert. Erst als sich Captain Kirk als neuer "Bandenchef" etabliert und so die Gesellschaft vereint, kann dieser Fehler korrigiert werden. . ( ) thumb|Kirk und Spock auf [[Ekos.]] thumb|Zwei [[Kelvaner in humanoider Form.]] Bei Sternzeit 4211,8 besucht die Enterprise einen |erdähnlichen Planeten. Als Kirk das letzte Mal auf dem Planeten war, hatten die Bewohner eine Entwicklungsstufe, ähnlich der Eisenzeit auf der Erde erreicht. Nun, 13 Jahre später, schießen die Bewohner mit Gewehren auf Commander Spock. Als Captain Kirk später auf Klingonen stößt, vermutet er, dass diese dafür verantwortlich sind. Kirk nimmt daraufhin Kontakt mit seinem Schiff auf und lässt 100 Gewehre auf den Planeten beamen, um so einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. ( ) Als der Historiker John Gill keine Berichte mehr an die Sternenflotte übermittelt, wird die Enterprise ausgesandt, um auf dem Planeten Ekos nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wenig später stellt das Sternenflottenschiff jedoch fest, dass John Gill sein Wissen genutzt hat, um ein neues Drittes Reich zu schaffen, in dem Glauben, eine gute und produktive Gesellschaft dadurch entstehen zu lassen. Jedoch verlief dieser Versuch schief und es bildeten sie zwei Parteien, die sich seitdem gegenseitig bekämpfen. Erst durch Gills Tod und dem Eingreifen von Spock und Kirk, kann dieses grauenvolle Kapitel abgeschlossen werden. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 4658,9 gelingt es einem kelvanischem Expeditionsteam aus der entfernten Andromeda-Galaxie, die Enterprise zu kapern. Später wird das Schiff mit kelvanischer Technologie ausgestattet, wodurch sie das erste Schiff der Sternenflotte wird, das erfolgreich die Galaktische Barriere durchbricht. Im Verlaufe des Fluges gelingt es jedoch Captain Kirk, den Anführer Rojan davon zu überzeugen, eine friedliche Umsiedlung in die Milchstraße zu planen, anstatt wie eigentlich vorgesehen, sie militärisch zu erobern. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5027,3 beginnt Kirk absichtlich damit, ein annormales Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, wodurch er mit dem Schiff - unter Protest der Crew - in die romulanische Neutral Zone eindringt. Später wird die Enterprise durch drei romulanische Kreuzer der ''D7''-Klasse eingekreist. Anschließend treffen sich Kirk und Spock mit dem romulanischen Kommandanten, wo beide einen angeblichen Tod Kirks fingieren. Dadurch kann er sich wenig später als romulanischer Centurion verkleidet, eine funktionsfähige Tarnvorrichtung entwenden. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5693,2 entdeckt die Enterprise das führerlose Schwesterschiff [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. Als sie wenig später an Bord gehen, entdecken sie, dass sich die gesamte Besatzung gegenseitig umgebracht hat. Nachdem die Defiant per Interphase in ein unbekanntes Paralleluniversum abdriftet, kann sich Captain Kirk nicht mehr rechtzeitig hinüberbeamen. Da kurze Zeit später auch noch die Tholianer aufgrund der Grenzüberschreitung der Enterprise in das Geschehen eingreifen, kann Kirk erst in letzter Sekunde von der Defiant geholt werden, bevor das Schwesterschiff für immer verschwindet. ( ) 2269 [[Bild:Holberg917G.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Holberg 917G.]] Bei Sternzeit 5718,3 besucht die Enterprise die Nervenheilanstalt auf dem Planeten Elba II, wo auch der berühmte ehemalige Fleet Captain Garth von Izar als Patient untergebracht ist. Garth, der zwischenzeitlich gelernt hatte, sein Äußeres durch Zelluläre Metamorphose beliebig zu verändern, startet eine Revolte und versucht das Kommando über die Enterprise zu übenehmen. Commander Spock kann jedoch das Schlimmste verhindern, wodurch sich der Zustand im Rehabilitationszentrum wieder normalisiert. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5725,3 hat die Enterprise Kontakt mit mehreren körperlosen Lebensformen, die zuvor das Personal auf Memory Alpha getötet haben. Sie stellen sich später als die Zetarianer heraus, die nun versuchen, die Kontrolle über Lieutenant Mira Romaine zu übernehmen. Bei dem erfolgreichen Versuch, die Kontrolle wieder zu neutralisieren, werden sie schließlich getötet. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5843,7 infiziert sich die Mannschaft der Enterprise mit Rigelianischem Fieber. Auf dem Planeten Holberg 917G finden sich schließlich das passende Gegenmittel. Dabei treffen sie zufällig auf den unsterblichen Flint und dem Androiden Rayna Kapec. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5818,4 besucht die Enterprise die Wolkenstadt Stratos auf dem Planeten Ardana. Dort angekommen, wird die Besatzung unfreiwillig in den Kampf zwischen den Bewohnern von Stratos und den Arbeitern, die in den Minen arbeiten, hineingezogen. In diesem Kampf versuchen die Minenarbeiter bessere Arbeits- und Lebensbedingungen zu erwirken. Erst duch Captain Kirks unkonventionelles Handeln kann eine brauchbare Lösung gefunden werden. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 5906,4 wird die Enterprise von einer Person begrüßt, die äußerlich dem amerikanischen Präsidenten Abraham Lincoln bis aufs Haar gleicht. Durch ihn treffen sie später auf die Excalbianer, die daraufhin ein Experiment starten, um dadurch mehr über das Prinzip "Gut und Böse" zu erfahren. Dabei kreieren die Excalbianer neben Lincoln auch Surak, Colonel Green, Kahless, Zora und Dschingis Khan. ( ) 2270 Bei Sternzeit 6334,1 wird das Frachtschiff [[USS Huron|USS Huron]] von den Orionern angegriffen und geplündert. Wenig später gelingt es der Enterprise, dass verantwortliche Piratenschiff festzusetzen. Dieser Vorfall markiert die Tatsache, dass die Orioner ihren neutralen Status nun aufgegeben haben. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 6063,4 verfolgt die Enterprise die Spur einer mysteriösen Raumsonde, die plötzlich im Territorium der Föderation aufgetaucht ist, das Sonnensystem gescannt und dann Signale in den Weltraum gefunkt hat. Bevor die Sonde jedoch abgefangen werden kann, zerstört sie sich schließlich selbst. Im Verlauf der Mission wird das Schiff durch ein unbekanntes Wesen namens Kulkulkan festgesetzt. ( ) 2270-2272 Generalüberholung thumb|250px|Vor der Umbaumaßnahme 250px|thumb|Nach der Umbaumaßnahme Nach dem Abschluss der vierten Fünf-Jahres-Mission unter Captain Kirk kehrt das Schiff für eine vollständige Generalüberholung im Rahmen einer allgemeinen Flottenaufrüstung zu der San Francisco-Flottenwerft zurück, wo das Schiff anschließend massiv umgebaut wird. ( ) Zu der umfangreichen Umbaumaßnahme zählen beispielsweise folgende Umbauten: * der Durchmesser der Untertassensektion ist minimal vergrößert worden * kleinere und kompaktere Warpgondeln ersetzen die älteren zylindrischen Versionen * die mechanische Deflektorschüssel wird durch eine aktuelle Version ersetzt * die Anzahl der Verteidigungssysteme wird erhöht, besonders im Bereich der Phaseremitter * ein neu entwickelter Warpkern sorgt für mehr Energieleistung * sämtliche internen Einrichtungen werden durch aktuelle Designs ersetzt * ein wesentlich stärkerer Schutzschild wird installiert * die vorderen Torpedorampen werden von der Untertassensektion in die "Halssektion" verlegt 2273 [[Bild:Vger2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise dringt in V'Ger ein.]] thumb|Die geheimnisvolle [[Maschinenwelt.]] Nachdem ein unbekanntes Objekt Kurs auf die Erde nimmt, erhält der zum Admiral beförderte Kirk das Kommando über die vollständig modernisierte Enterprise. Als jedoch der noch nicht getestete Warpantrieb einsatzunfähig wird, kann erst der später eintreffende Spock den Warpantrieb reparieren. Das Objekt erweist sich als gigantisches Kraftfeld zwölfter Potenz. Aus dem Inneren der Wolke versucht jemand die Enterprise zu kontaktieren, allerdings bleibt der Ruf zunächst unbeantwortet, so dass das Feuer auf die Enterprise eröffnet wird. Die neuartigen Schutzschilde erweisen sich als sehr effektiv, wodurch die Mannschaft genug Zeit hat, das empfangene Signal zu analysieren und entsprechend zu antworten. Nach der erfolgreichen Antwort setzt die Enterprise den Kurs ins Zentrum der Wolke fort. Nach einigen Momenten stößt sie auf ein gigantisches Schiff, von dem eine Sonde auf die Brücke geschickt wird, die, als ihr der Zugriff auf die Datenbanken des Schiffs verwehrt wird, Lieutenant Ilia zuerst scannt und dann dematerialisiert. Nachdem die Enterprise mit einem Traktorstrahl in das gigantische Schiff gezogen worden ist, erscheint eine mechanische Kopie von Ilia, die sich als weitere Sonde herausstellt. Von der Sonde erfährt die Besatzung schließlich, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um V'Ger handelt und dass die Sonde an Bord geschickt wurde, um zu erforschen, warum die Enterprise von Kohlenstoffeinheiten infiziert ist. Um mehr über V'Ger zu erfahren, beschafft sich Spock einen Raumanzug und versucht, mit V'Ger eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchzuführen, wodurch er erfährt, dass V'Ger eigentlich noch ein Kind ist, dessen treibende Frage "Ist da sonst gar nichts mehr?" ist - und dass er auf der Suche nach seinem Schöpfer ist. Kirk gibt nun vor, dass er V'Gers Schöpfer kennt, stellt aber gleichzeitig die Bedingung, dass diese Information nur an V'Ger selbst übergeben werden kann. V'Ger erklärt sich einverstanden und zieht die Enterprise weiter in sich hinein. Im Innern erschafft er eine für Menschen atembare Atmosphäre und einen Korridor zur zentralen Einheit. Während die Enterprise sich dem Zentrum nähert, befiehlt Kirk das Schiff durch Sternenflottenorder 2005 auf die Selbstzerstörung vorzubereiten. Sollten die Verhandlungen Fehlschlagen, wäre es somit möglich, durch die Antimaterieexplosion der Enterprise auch V'ger zu zerstören und damit die Erde zu retten. Im Zentrum findet das Außenteam eine alte Raumsonde der NASA namens Voyager VI vor, die einst auf einer Maschinenwelt landete. Da Teile der Namensplakette korrodiert waren, erbaute das "Maschinenvolk" ein gigantisches Raumschiff und schickte es zurück, um ihren Erbauer wiederzufinden und den Auftrag zu vollenden, indem sie ihm ihre gesammelten Daten übermittelt. Allerdings gestaltet sich dies komplizierter als angenommen. V'Ger will sich mit dem Schöpfer vereinen und verweigert die Annahme des alten Codes, den die Enterprise sendet. Da die Erde aber kurz vor ihrer Vernichtung steht, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dass Commander Decker die Vereinigung mit V'Ger sucht. Da sich alles um sie herum auflöst, begeben sich Kirk, Spock und Doktor McCoy wieder zurück zum Schiff, dass sich nach dem Verschwinden von V'Ger im Orbit um die unversehrte Erde wiederfindet. Spock erklärt, dass man die Geburt einer neuen Lebensform erlebt habe. ( ) 2285 [[Bild:Kampf_im_Mutara-Nebel.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise bekämpft die Reliant.]] [[Bild:ReliantMutara.jpg|thumb|Die USS Reliant kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung.]] Im Jahr 2285 untersucht die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] den Planeten Ceti Alpha VI, um zu überprüfen, ob er als Testmöglichkeit für das Genesisprojekt in Frage kommt. Nachdem sich Captain Terrell und sein Erster Offizier Chekov hinunterbeamen, glauben sie derweil, auf Ceti Alpha VI zu sein. Jedoch treffen beide überraschenderweise Khan Noonien Singh und seine Gefolgsleute an, der sie daraufhin gefangen nimmt. Später kapert er die Reliant und nimmt Kurs auf das Weltraumlabor Regula 1, um das Genesisprojekt in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Währenddessen ist die Enterprise auf einer Trainingsmission unterwegs, als die Projektleiterin Doktor Carol Marcus versucht, Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufzunehmen. Admiral Kirk entscheidet sich daraufhin nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Khan erwartet jedoch schon die Enterprise und fängt sie noch vor Regula 1 ab. Während des darauffolgenden Gefechts gelingt es Khan, Kirks Schiff schwer zu beschädigen, muss sich allerdings kurz darauf zurückziehen, als Kirk den Prefix-Code gegen die Reliant einsetzt. Khan hingegen war zuvor auf Regula 1 und hatte alle Anwesenden gefoltert, um die Daten des Projektes zu erhalten. Doktor Marcus und ihr Sohn David konnten sich jedoch mit dem Genesis-Projektil auf dem Planetoiden Regula in Sicherheit bringen. Als Kirk beide später findet, darunter auch Captain Terrell und Chekov, gelingt es Khan durch die beiden das Genesis-Projektil auf die Reliant zu beamen. Da Admiral Kirk weiß, dass er die Reliant im jetzigen Zustand nicht besiegen kann, lockt er den Gegner in den nahegelegenen Mutara-Nebel, wodurch beide Schiffe nun die gleichen Voraussetzungen haben. Während des Kampfes kann Kirk mehrere Volltreffer landen, wodurch Khan fast all seine Anhänger verliert. Da die Reliant mittlerweile kampfunfähig ist, aktiviert Khan mit letzter Kraft das Genesis-Projektil, um Kirk mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Jedoch setzt Spock seinem Leben ein Ende, als es ihm gelingt, den defekten Warpantrieb der Enterprise wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen, wodurch das Schiff im letzten Moment vor der Explosionswelle des Projektils flüchten kann. ( ) Zeitreisen thumb|Captain Kirk wird von Sicherheitsbeamten des 20. Jahrhunderts verhört. thumb|Der [[Wächter der Ewigkeit im Jahre 2269.]] Laut der Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen hat Captain Kirk mit seiner Enterprise für insgesamt 17 temporale Ermittlungen gesorgt, als er zuvor mehrere erfolgreiche Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit unternahm. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 1704,2 beobachtet die Enterprise den Planeten Psi-2000, als er kurz davorsteht zu kollabieren. Durch eine Außenmission wird die Besatzung durch einen unbekannten Virus infiziert, der sie daraufhin arbeitsunfähig macht. Da die Antriebssysteme nun nicht mehr kontrolliert werden, fallen sie kurze Zeit später aus, wodurch die Enterprise die Umlaufbahn nicht mehr halten kann. Nachdem es Doktor McCoy gelungen ist, ein geeignetes Gegenmittel herzustellen, riskiert Captain Kirk einen Kaltstart des Warpantriebes, wodurch das Schiff drei Tage in die Vergangenheit katapultiert wird. ( ) Bei Sternzeit 3213,2 entkommt die Enterprise nur knapp der Gravitationswelle eines Schwarzen Sterns. Dies hat jedoch zur Folge, dass das Schiff auf die Erde des Jahres 1969 katapultiert wird. Als die Enterprise von den Überwachungssystemen des 20. Jahrhunderts entdeckt wird, starten von der nahegelegenen Air Force-Basis zwei Abfangjäger, um das unbekannte UFO abzuschießen. Der Pilot John Christopher wird jedoch vorher an Bord gebeamt, wodurch sein Flugzeug zerstört wird. Währenddessen beamen Kirk und Sulu zum Stützpunkt hinunter, um eventuelle Beweise zu vernichten. Später gelingt es der Enterprise, mit Hilfe der Gravitation der Sonne zurück in das 23. Jahrhundert zu kehren. ( ) 2267 entdeckt die Enterprise innerhalb alter Ruinen den Wächter der Ewigkeit, ein Zeitportal, das ebenfalls in der Lage ist, zu kommunizieren. Als Doktor McCoy sich ausversehen eine Überdosis Cordrazin injeziert, verliert er daraufhin den Verstand und nutzt den Wächter der Ewigkeit, um in die 30er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts zu gelangen. Dadurch ändert er die Zukunft, wodurch die Föderation niemals exisitert hat. Kirk und Spock nehmen schließlich die Verfolgung auf und landen in New York des Jahres 1930. Dort angekommen, lernen sie Edith Keeler kennen, die sich um Obdachlose kümmert. Da McCoy ihr jedoch zuvor das Leben gerettet hatte, wurde dadurch die Zeitlinie verändert. Da Captain Kirk jedoch einige Zeit vor diesem Ereignis eingetroffen ist, hat er daraufhin keine andere Wahl, als den folgenden tödlichen Unfall zuzulassen und so die eigentliche Zeitlinie wieder herzustellen. ( ) 2268 begibt sich die Enterprise auf eine Mission ins Jahr 1968, wo sie auf den mysteriösen Gary Seven trifft, der behauptet, von Außerirdischen beauftragt und ausgebildet worden zu sein, um die Zerstörung der Erde zu verhindern. Als Seven entkommt, verfolgen ihn Kirk und Spock nach New York. Jedoch stellt sich später heraus, das Gary Sevens Aussage der Wahrheit entspricht und unterstützen ihn dabei, einen eventuellen Atomkrieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und Russland abzuwenden. ( ) 2269 benutzen Kirk und Spock erneut den Wächter der Ewigkeit, um mit seiner Hilfe die frühe Geschichte von Orion zu untersuchen. Als Kirk zurückkehrt, ist der plötzlicherweise der einzige, der sich daran erinnern kann, dass Spock der Erste Offizier des Schiffes ist. Die Erklärung findet sich schließlich in der Tatsache, dass eine alternative Zeitlinie geschaffen worden ist, in der Spock in jungen Jahren starb. ( ) Zerstörung [[Bild:Enterprise Zerstörung 2.jpg|thumb|Die Zerstörung der Enterprise.]] thumb|Das Ende einer Legende. Der Captain und seine Crew nehmen Abschied. Nach ihrer offiziellen Außerdienststellung im Jahr 2285 wird das Schiff von Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Scotty und Chekov aus dem Raumdock von Sternenbasis 1 entführt, um mit ihr zum Planeten Genesis zu fliegen. Entsprechend der Außerdienststellung wurde bereits ein Teil der Systeme demontiert. Als man dann im Orbit um Genesis nicht auf die erwartete [[USS Grissom (NCC-638)|USS Grissom]] trifft, sondern auf einen getarnten klingonischen Bird of Prey, sind die wenigen Offiziere an Bord sowie der Automatisierungscomputer der Lage nicht gewachsen. Da der Automatisierungscomputer während des darauffolgenden Gefechts zerstört wird, sind daraufhin die Verteidigungssysteme der Enterprise nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Da Kirk mit seinen wenigen Führungsoffizieren nicht in der Lage ist, das schwer beschädigte Schiff zu halten, beschließt er das Schiff zu zerstören, indem er die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert und somit gleichzeitig auch einen Großteil der gegnerischen Besatzung töten kann, die sich zuvor als Entertrupp an Bord des Sternenflottenschiffes beamt. Kirks Strategie geht schließlich auf und es gelingt ihnen sogar, das klingonische Schiff zu kapern, um damit Spocks wiederbelebten Körper nach Vulkan zu bringen. ( ) Erstkontakte * 2254 ** Talosianer ( ) * 2266 ** Erste Föderation ( ) ** M-113-Wesen ( ) ** Thasianer ( ) ** Romulaner (visuell) ( ) ** unbekannte Spezies auf erdähnlichen Planeten ( ) * 2267 ** primitiven Einwohner von Taurus II ( ) ** unbekannte Spezies ( ) ** körperlosen Spezies zu der Trelane gehört ( ) ** Gorn ( ) ** Metroner ( ) ** Horta auf Janus VI ( ) ** Wächter der Ewigkeit ( ) ** Neuralparasit ( ) ** unbekannte Spezies aus einer anderen Galaxie ( ) ** energetische Lebensform ( ) ** die Bewohner von Pollux IV (auch als Griechische Götter in der Erdenmythologie bekannt) ( ) ** Nomad-Sonde ( ) ** die Bewohner von Gamma Trianguli VI ( ) ** Erstkontakt mit dem Spiegeluniversum ( ) ** Androiden von unbekannten Herstellern ( ) ** Tribbles ( ) ** die Bewohner von Planet 892-IV ( ) ** Baezianer. ( ) * 2268 ** die Herrscher von Triskelion ( ) ** Kelvaner ( ) ** energetische Lebensform ( ) ** Yangs, Kohms ( ) ** Melkoten ( ) ** unbekannte Spezies ( ) ** energetische Lebensform ( ) ** Eymorg, Morg ( ) ** Vianer ( ) ** unbekannte Spezies ( ) ** Fabrini ( ) ** energetische Lebensform ( ) ** Platonier ( ) ** Scalosianer ( ) ** Kalandaner ( ) ** die Bewohner von Cheron. ( ) ** die Bewohner von Gideon. ( ) * 2269 ** Zetarianer ( ) ** Excalbianer ( ) ** die Bewohner von Beta Niobe. ( ) ** Körperloses Wesen. ( ) ** die Frauen vom Planeten Taurus II im Taurean-System. ( ) ** Phylosier ( ) ** Megasier ( ) (offiziell) ** Aquaner ( ) * 2270 ** Kukulkan ( ) * 2273 ** V'Ger bzw. Voyager VI ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Im Laufe der verschiedenen Serien und Kinofilme entstanden vier verschiedene Modelle des Originaltyps: Für den Pilotfilm "Der Käfig" wurde ein drei Fuß (etwa 90 cm) langes Modell gebaut, welches sich durch glatte Abschlüsse an den Warpgondeln, sowie den hohen Brückenaufbau leicht erkennen lässt. Für den zweiten Pilotfilm "Spitze des Eisbergs" wurde ein zweites, 11 Fuß (ca. 3,35 m), langes Modell angefertigt, das zunächst den Spezifikationen des kleinen Vorbilds entsrpach. Das existierende Modell wurde jedoch leicht modifiziert, als Star Trek in Serie ging. Der Brückenaufbau wurde abgeflacht, der Navigationsdeflektor verkleinert, die Spitzen von den Bussardkollektoren entfernt und zusätzlich die Warpgondeln mit einer Halbkugel versehen. Außerdem wurde es ermöglicht, das Innere des Schiffes zu beleuchten, dafür mussten einige Fenster umgesetzt werden. Im Laufe der Serie wurden jedoch beide Modelle zeitgleich genutzt und vielfach Aufnahmen recycelt. Ein neues Modell wurde dann für die Serie "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" gebaut - noch nicht als Computermodell, sondern erneut als Studiomodell. Es wurde lediglich für die Jubiläumsepisode "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles" angefertigt, da die alten Aufnahmen ungeeignet waren. Für die Abschlusseinstellung der Star Trek: Enterprise-Episode "Dies sind die Abenteuer" entstand die Enterprise dann vollständig im Computer. Dies bot sich an, da bereits ein Modell für die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] existierte, welche in dem Doppelteiler "Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels" einige Episoden zuvor über weite Strecken gezeigt wurde. ;Siehe auch * An Enterprising Journey von The IDIC Page * Models & Bluescreen bei StarTrekHistory.com Enterprise, USS (NCC-1701) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)